Homecoming
by Riddicknodefeat
Summary: Katy comes back to Havana to see Javier. One-shot. may continue if encouraged ;)


I do not own Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, I wish though

Homecoming

Katy walked through the narrow streets once again as if it were yesterday, not six years ago, that she'd last walked them. Javier had no idea she was coming to see him. Since she left she missed him too much to bear and she wanted to be back in his arms. She was hoping he would still feel the same way about her, the same as six years ago when they last danced together. The gates were still there, in front of his home, same as before. The streets of Havana looked almost the same as before, she could still not find her way around the damn city, but she hoped she could try.

She was both excited and petrified. What if he didn't still love her? Sure, they wrote back and forth, they called as often as possible, but she lived in Miami and he lived here, in Cuba, what if he decided he wanted a Cuban girl, instead of her? But she thought of this every time she missed him, or thought of what they could still have, and every time she got a letter from him, or he phoned her and pin pointed on exactly how she felt, she lost all those thoughts in her head and just missed the feeling of him in her arms.

She reached the gates and paused in thought. Was she ready for this? Why was she so scared? This was the man she truly loved, and who loved her. So she watched the gate and reached for the bell. She had to at least make sure he still loved her, and hope that he didn't give up on her keeping her promise to come back.

It wasn't Javier who came to the door, but his brother, Carlos. When he saw her, he froze and stood still for a moment before he broke out and smiled. He threw the door open and grabbed her wrist. "Katy, thank god you're here!" He laughed as he spun her around and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you too, Carlos." She grinned. He let her step back and looked her up and down.

"Girl, you haven't changed, have you? Still as lovely as ever." He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it gently. "I'm shocked that Javier didn't mention you were coming. I would be sure that would pull him out of the depressed rut he's been in since you left." Katy smiled to herself, it sounded as if Carlos was describing her last six years, not Javier's.

"Well he doesn't exactly know I'm here. I didn't tell him. My father got offered a job here as a medium between the states and Cuba, so I came along. I wanted to surprise Javier. Is he home?" Carlos was smiling and laughing at the same time, he seemed to be plotting some evil thing to do to his brother. "Carlos," She whispered, getting his attention. "I really want to see him, is he here?"

The plotting went away and he nodded his head, putting his finger to his lips as he turned to go to the door. "Hey, Javi, come out here would you? There's a package for you." He winked at her and moved off to the side and waited for him to show.

Javier said something back to him in Spanish before he came through the doorway and froze. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Katy stood there, smiling at him from her spot in the courtyard. She didn't know what she should say or do. She'd thought this moment in her head over and over yet now that it was really happening she didn't know how to do it. So she started simple. "Hey."

Javier was dumbstruck as he took a few steps towards her. He didn't touch her though, simply looked at her shocked. "Are you real? Or am I dreaming again?" Katy's emotions went into hyper drive and the tears began to fall. She'd missed him so much, so much that she dreamt of him every night. And he did the same. She couldn't be happier than to be here right now.

"It's really me, Javier. I'm here." The tears fell again, heavier this time, but Javier quickly captured them with his hand and pulled her into his arms. Her head fell into his shoulder and she wept openly. She thought she felt a few tears fall onto her shoulder, as well, but she didn't care. She was back with him, and back in his arms. That was all that mattered right now.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that. Minutes, seconds, hours, but finally Javier pulled her head back and brushed her hair away from her face. "Hello," He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Hi." She smiled up at him, the tears falling freely from her eyes. Without hesitation, Javier leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, claiming her mouth in a kiss.

This is what she had longed for over the years. This was home.


End file.
